


Wedding March

by maymabane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'd keep some tissues near., M/M, This Fic may ruin your life, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maymabane/pseuds/maymabane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a big, big day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding March

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I came up with this fic after angsting myself to pieces. Hope you enjoy it.

Wedding March

By Mayma Bane

  


Remus squeezed the bouquet in his hands. They were lilies. He and Harry picked them out, smiling and joyous. He could remember the way Harry would sniff the flowers, nose wrinkling. Remus would laugh then because Harry looked astonishingly like his father. They walked in silence now. The waiting room heavy with anticipation. Harry flashes him a small smile. Remus forces himself into smiling back. Not because he isn't happy to have all his friends around him, but because he's afraid. Sirius Black would be waiting in there for him, a smile playing across his lips. And Remus would melt a little; sentimental he is. Memories of kissing on park benches and holding each other's hand would replay in his mind. Remus sighed. Today was the big day.

Harry flashed him another, nodding toward the door. It was time. He couldn't hold it off any longer. Remus walked through the opened doors, head high. Guests rose as he strolled down the aisle. Sweet smiles and sneers were equally passed his way. Remus fought back the urge to cry. He had promised Sirius he wouldn't. Remus swore on his grave that he wouldn't cry on the monumental day. And yet tears ran down his cheeks. Oh Sirius, he thought, I'm so sorry. This was our wedding day. I screwed it all up. The flowers aren't the color you like. My robes are awfully shabby. Oh, Sirius my love.

As Remus got closer and closer to ceremony area, he managed to compose his self. Harry was watching him; He knew. Harry's eyes were waiting for him to break apart, to run from the hall. But no. Remus stood there, flowers held tight in his grip.

“Mr. Lupin, I do believe you and Mr. Black were to be married this day.” The minister asked solemnly. Remus nodded and smiled. Yes, today was the big day. Today they were to be wed.

“And Mr. Black is giving all his assets to you?” Remus shook his head. No, Sirius didn't have enough time that morning. They were rushing. Quick! Quick! Harry might already be there. We must go now! 

“I assume they will be going to Mr. Potter then.” Remus nodded quickly. Good for you Harry. You get all those trinkets Sirius and I made. Keep them dusted darling.

“Well, Mr. Lupin, would you like to say anything?”

“ _Ya’aburnee. It's Arabic.”_

_ “What does it mean Mr. Lupin?” _

_ “It means...It means you bury me.” _

 


End file.
